


After the Party

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: It's the big turning point of Naomi Sandburg's life, and she doesn't even know it yet.





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Although nothing graphic does herein occur, you should be warned that there are vague references to drug use and a sexual encounter with a young Naomi. 

  
Author's notes: This was written in response to sentinel_thurs challenge #280 – Driving Home  


* * *

Naomi absently pushed her limp, red hair out of her eyes as she dug around in the trunk of her car for the clothes she kept there. It would be bad enough listening to her mother rant about how scraggly her locks were getting and how she hated the smell of that ‘incense stuff.’ There was no need to drag home proof of her budding sexuality as well.

After all, her parents weren’t so stupid that they couldn’t tell that wherever Naomi’s clothes had spent the night, the place they hadn’t was on her body. Their rumpled state was a dead giveaway, and closer inspection showed some suspicious stains.

With a small shout of triumph, she pulled the bag with her clothes out from its hiding place under the spare tire in the trunk. Not giving a hoot about the pigs that sometimes drove the streets at night, she changed while standing on the grassy median between sidewalk and gutter. 

The implications of that amused her. Naomi Sandburg had found heaven in the place between the pedestrian and the sewer. If only all men could see the beauty in the fields and ignore the cement.

Shaking her head and reminding herself that man could only change for good at the rate of one soul at a time, she slipped her feet back into her shoes. 

After shoving her disreputable clothes back into the trunk of her used car, she climbed into the driver’s seat and took one final breath of the night air before turning the ignition.

The night had been a wonderful one full of merriment and men. Closing her eyes, she could see a kaleidoscope of faces and smiled to herself. She’d have to ask Daisy which one of the men she would have to thank for a giving her such a wonderful time.

With half-formed memories of sloppy kisses and forbidden substances still on her mind, she forced herself to put the car in gear. 

After all, she had school in the morning.


End file.
